The Vivosaur Mythos
by Yobobojojo
Summary: A kid named leo recieves a mysterious invitation to vivosaur island, and uncovers a new plot for destruction, conspiracies on th island, and maybe a few secrets about his missing mom Along the way. The story takes place 23 years in the future since FF1, 20 since FF2, and 7 since FF3. OC Main characters, but the old characters will become more important when the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

In case you weren't sure already, this is a fossil fighters fanfic. This is my first fanfic, so a lot of the dialogue may be a bit robotic, but hopefully it gets better by the next chapter. This fanfic will have an OC main character, but more characters from the games will enter in. Since you're probably sick of me apologizing, here's the story.

It was 6:30 when Leo got up to get ready for school. He changed into his normal clothes and went downstairs to eat breakfast. In a display of uncharacteristic punctuality, his dad was up early. His dad worked odd jobs to get money and thus didn't really need to get up early.

" You ready Leo? You don't want to screw up on your last day." Leo's father told him.

" Of course I am. I've been waiting for this day the whole year."

"Of course you have. Are you going to have breakfast or just water again?"

" Just water. I'm in a rush today."

"Remind me again why you need to get up early," his dad said tiredly.

" Uh, I wanted to show of my vivosaur before school to my friends. Yeah."

"Well ,make sure to remember everything, not just what you want to bring."

"Sure Dad, I'll keep it in mind. Bye then."

Leo started out the door, but was stopped by his dad.

" You forgot your medal." He told him.

"Sorry,I won't do it again."

Leo grabbed the medal and ran out the door. He ran all the way to the next block, where he saw his friend Thomas.

"Hey, Tom!" Leo yelled.

Tom waved at him and ran over.

"Did you bring your dino medal?" Tom asked him.

"Of course." Leo replied, "Did you really think I'd forget it?"

"Yes."

" Okay, so maybe i forgot once, but that was one time. The more important thing is, are you ready to fight a vivosaur battle?"

"Did _you_ really think I wouldn't be?"

" In that case, let's go!

Yeah, it's a poor start, but I'm hoping that with a little character development, it can have potential. Like and comment and whatnot.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter two of "The Vivosaur Mythos".The last one was somewhat subpar because it was rushed. I hopefully I can fix what went wrong last chapter. Without Further ado, let's start.

It was about 7am when Leo and Tom finally got to the park. Tom let out a loud yawn.

"Did we really have to get up this early to do this Leo?"Tom said " After all, it **is** the last day. We could have slept in today, and no one would care. Half the class isn't coming, and it's not like they could give us detention on the last day."

" Yes we did," Leo replied, "This is probably the last day we'll be able to see some of our classmates. Besides, I don't like getting yelled at even if I don't get in trouble."

"Always the goody two shoes. You need to be a bit more rebellious, break the mold, live a little. It's like you're cursed with boring or something."

"I do have a rebellious streak. Isn't that the point of going here?"

"Easy for you to say. Your dad approves of you Vivosaur battling. If he found out, he'd probably pay you to bring him along to watch. I had to sneak out because my mom thinks it's 'too dangerous' and eat breakfast without waking them up."

"We're both know that you enjoy disobeying your parents. Besides, my dad definitely would not approve of me coming here to have Vivosaur fight to settle a score"

"Speaking of that, here they are."Tom said, pointing towards two kids, two heavy set kids.

"Edward and Malcolm," Leo sighed, " well they definitely kept us waiting."

"Uh, we prefer Skulk and Bull" Skulk said.

"Yeah" Bull said," and our awesome Vivosaurs are going to pound yours, you motherless loser"

Leo's eye twitched "Is that so, Bull ?"

"Yeah," Skulk replied, and we're glad she's gone. Your mom was a witch."

Leo opened his mouth, but Tom elbowed him.

"Let me take care of this,"Tom whispered.

"Are you guys trying to insult him or exposit his backstory? I think you guys are just chicken."

"Fine then"

Bull and Skulk grabbed two coins from their pocket, but stumbled backwards and dropped them. From where the two coins fell, a flying pterodactyl and horned creature came out.

"Our Elasmoth and Guera are going to crush your Vivosaurs."

"You ready Leo?" Tom asked.

Tom and Leo threw their coins.

The coins transformed into midair, becoming a red lizard and a gray dino.

"I think you're going to regret what you said you two."Leo told them.

"Guera, use Knockout Cry" Skulk yelled.

The gray pterosaur let out a bone chilling screech, Pointed directly at the gray vivosaur.

"That Knockout Cry barely hurt my Megalo,"Tom said, "You're going to have to step up your game."

"I wasn't trying to hurt it, idiot"

Tom took a closer look at his Vivosaur.

"It's asleep!"

"That's right funny man, and now you two will be eating your words"

Leo growled

" Guan, use Long Fangs on Elasmoth!"

The red vivosaur bit into the large mammal, causing it to roar in pain and stumble back.

Tom's Megalo opened its eyes, and snarled at the Guera.

"It's finally awake!" Tom yelled.

"Too bad! Elasmoth,ram him!"

The vivosaur charged into the Megalo, almost knocking it over.

"Guera, hit it with Knockout Cry again !" Skulk yelled out to his vivosaur.

The pterosaur let out another piercing cry, but this time the gray dino was barely fazed.

" Knockout Cry is a weak move, and it doesn't have a 100% chance of knocking a vivosaur unconscious." Leo said.

This time it was Skulk's turn to get angry, grinding his teeth together.

"I also see you've been ignoring my Guan because of its low stats. But what my vivosaur lacks in power, it makes up for in support. It increasing the attack of Megalo here, which gives it a lot of power" Leo pointed out with a smirk.

"Megalo, get that Elasmoth!" The Megalo charged at the vivosaur and sank it's teeth deep into it's flesh. Then, the giant mammal began to fade before reverting to a medal.

"D-Damn it!"Bull screamed.

" Don't be so melodramatic Bull, I've got this,"Skulk told him "Guera,use your special skill.

The vivosaur let out another cry, but this time a wave of yellow energy. The wave washed over the two vivosaurs, sending them flying through the air in different directions.

" This move messes with the formation of your Vivosaurs, assuring me of certain victory over you."Skulk cackled.

"Dude, you're a jerk, not a James Bond villain, chill out." Tom said, slightly taken aback.

" It's doesn't matter," Leo replied, "he's going to lose either way."

"Megalo, take that pigeon down!" Tom yelled.

"Guan, finish that chicken off!"

The two vivosaurs struck together, snapping the vivosaur out of the air and bringing it down. Guan took the pterosaur and sunk it's teeth in, causing it to disappear in a flash of light.

Bull and Skulk picked up their medals and ran off.

"Hope you enjoy your tardy slip losers!" they yelled back.

" Darn it, they're right," Leo said, "We're going to have to run to make in time."

"Don't leave me behind," Tom yelled

Leo ran towards the school on the horizon. Tom followed close behind until they got to class.

"Just in time!" Leo exclaimed as ran into the classroom to start the day.

Well, that was certainly a longer chapter. Our first vivosaur battle in the story just occurred, and we're just starting to get into the story. I know the story is going to be, well, story driven, but fossil fighters isn't fossil fighters without fossil fighting. Hopefully the story will improve even more as it goes along, but tips and critique is highly appreciated, so please leave your thoughts.

As it is, that's all for now folks!


	3. Chapter 3

Its been awhile since the last one of these hasn't it. This is a bit of an expository chapter, so don't get too bored, but this is a lot longer of a chapter, so pay close attention. Now that's over with, let's begin.

"I'm glad that that's over with,"Leo said.

"I know, right? All year, nothing to do but _homework_ and _essays_ and _algebra._ Bleh. But now summers starting, which means none of that can reach us for three months.

They didn't even give us any summer homework. They just said, 'It's up to you to prevent summer brain drain. Ha, do they really expect us to work over the summer?" Tom snarked.

"I'm pretty sure that they wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible too. They have to grade work they hand out." Leo pointed out.

"Yeah but they get payed for it. We don't.

They chose school. We didn't. It's as simple as that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

Tom gave Leo a frown.

" You seem quiet today, dude. Did you get in trouble?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Dude, listen, don't let what those dudes said bother you. None of it is true."

"Sure. I'm late though, so I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"How do you know that? You don't even have a watch!"

When Leo finally got home, he closed the door behind him and sighed. The events of the morning did not sit well with him. Those two idiots had hit a bit of a sore spot, and he had almost let his temper get the best of him.

Leo put his backpack in his room. His dad was asleep, so he grabbed a piece of old lasagna out of the fridge and heated it up in the microwave. As he waited for the food to heat up, he took a look at the small statue that sat in the center. It was a old clay figure in the center of the table, of archaeological origin. His mom had been a self proclaimed adventure archaeologist. She had brought this particular statue back on a trip to the digamids of the digadig tribe. She said it was supposed to ward off evil, but Leo had always thought that it was just a superstition. Still, he did feel a strange sense of peace around it, and it held sentimental value, so they had kept it for years. At that moment, the microwave began beeping, so Leo opened it up and set down his plate. He quickly finished up with his dinner, and put the plate in the pile on the counter top. He began to walk up to his room to get some rest. On his way though, he heard his dad snoring. Not wanting to to hear the noise, he went into his room and closed the door behind him.

His Dad had one been a very successful businessman, holding a position high up in the company FossilDig Inc. However, he was always a very lonely man, and was always listless. His dad often said that his time with Leo's mom was the happiest era of his life. When his mom went missing, he was absolutely devastated by the loss. He couldn't bear to be around people anymore, and, little by little, he slowly began to fail at work and lose his job.

Leo was still pondering what had happened, when he heard the doorbell ring. Leo ran over to the door, and quickly opened the door. A man in a red suit and a round hat was at the door, and on his chest pocket was a stylized R insignia in cursive.

" Good evening." the man in the doorway told Leo.

" Who are you? We already got the mail for today."

" I am here to deliver a letter. This letter is addressed to Leo Randall."

" Uh, that's my name. Are you sure that the letter is addressed correctly?"

" Yes, I am. Since that is finished, I will take my leave. Goodbye."

The man walked off without another word.

"Well, that was...something. That was definitely something. Who would send me a letter though?"

Leo opened up the letter, and took out a piece of paper adorned with gold trimming.

Written on the letter in fancy script was :

 _Recipient of this invitation. You have been selected to compete in a tournament taking place on Vivosaur island. This tournament will take place over the course of two weeks, and fighters will be allowed to dig at various locations around the island. For newcomers, fighters licenses will be available for those who pass the fighter test upon entry. The prize for those who reach the semifinals will receive $10000, and the winner will receive $50000. If you accept the invitation, come to the SS. Compso in the harbor, and present your invitation to the Captain. The ship leaves the harbor in one day._

 _Signed,_

 _The Richmond Foundation_

Leo read the articles contents thoroughly. He began pondering his situation. He was conflicted on whether or not to go. On one hand, Vivosaur island was a history landmark, and was the birthplace of fossil fighting. The money would also be a great help to him and his dad, not to mention the fossil fighting in and of itself. However,he didn't know much about the actual tournament, and he wasn't sure if his dad would be okay being left alone. At that moment though, Leo noticed something strange on the floor. He grabbed it, and saw it was another letter.

"That man must have dropped it on accident. I doubt he's still here though. He inspected the envelope. It was a lot more plain than the one he had received, but also seemed a bit too plain, as if someone was trying to keep whatever information in it distanced from themselves.

Leo decided to leave his thoughts for later. His dad was probably going to skip dinner if he didn't wake him up.

"Hey dad!"Leo yelled, "It's time for dinner!"

After dinner had finished, Leo and his dad began to wash the dishes. Leo decided it was time to talk about the letter.

"Hey dad,"Leo said, "I got a letter today, and I wanted to see what you think."

"Sure, what's it about."

"Well, it's an invitation."

"To where, though?"

" Well, um, it's for a tournament taking place on Vivosaur island. It lasts two weeks, and the prize for winning is $50000. I'm not sure if I should go though.

"Sure, sure, I'll be fine for two weeks, just take care of yourself. I'll be going back to sleep then."

" Well, that was easier than I expected."

Later that night, Leo had a hard time sleeping. He kept thinking about the letter he had found. It was mysterious, suspicious even. However, he didn't want to invade someone else's privacy. Even though he tried to get it out of his mind, though, he couldn't. Eventually, he gave up and open the letter. All it said was " we need you back at vivosaur island in two weeks." There was no return address and no recipient name. Disappointed, Leo climbed back into the bed, until something caught his eye.

On the letter, there was a strange symbol, on the letter. It was a circle, with a fire, tornado, mountain, and water drop. The symbol seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. The more he thought about it, the stranger it was. It was at that point he began to feel woozy, and fell , suddenly, everything went dark.

Leo was standing in the middle of a field. Confused from the sudden change in surroundings, Leo took a look around himself. The field seemed normal, but strange, as if it wasn't really real, like some vivid illusion masquerading as reality.

To his left he noticed a group of people huddled together looking fearful.

"Hey, you guys. Can you tell me where I am?"

The people were silent, as if they could not hear him. The people were dressed in strange clothing, tribal almost. Most of them wore blue but one single person, cloaked in red muttering what sounded to Leo like incantations and prayer. All of them but the one in red were looking up to the sky. Slowly, Leo followed their gaze.

Up in the sky was a cloud that was pure white, almost like a void of nothing. The cloud was so massive it covered most of the sky, it's huge mass almost seeming to engulf what it covered, as if it has erased it from existence. It's brightness seeming to slowly come closer, as if it wanted to engulf the earth and make it as empty and lifeless as itself. Suddenly, a massive spire of earth rose out of the ground, almost as if it was attacking the cloud. But where it touched the spire, it was eaten away, as if it had never existed in the first place.

Then a whirlwind of air blew in, so strong that it blew away what remained of the spire. However, like before, it did nothing to slow the cloud's descent. Next, a wall of water appeared, as tall as a 10 story building. It too charged at the cloud like an angry bull, but it was also erased in a flash of white light. Than, as the water splashed around him, just as quickly as before, a massive Inferno rose, so hot that it dried the water around it instantly. With what seemed like a roar of outrage, the fire launched itself like a missile, but upon contact, it too was snuffed out like a candle in the wind. Finally, the cloud reached the ground as everything around Leo turned white. The last thing he saw was the people from before, screaming as they withered away to nothing.

 _Beep, beep, beep_

Leo groaned as he hit the off button on his alarm.

"Thank God it was all a dream."

Leo sat there, still shell shocked from his experience. It had felt so vivid that when he woke up, he still couldn't shake the fear from the nightmare. Leo got up and grabbed his invitation and grabbed his backpack and both his dino medals.

Than he left out the door without a word.

So, this was a much longer chapter than before. Hopefully you didn't mind all the expository info, but it needed to happen sometime. As always, your reviews are helpful and would improve my work greatly, so leave one if you have the time. As it is, that's all for now.


End file.
